lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morkash
Morkash was an Isengard Orc coming from the Misty Mountains. He served as High Priest of the Eye, the chief of a Sauronite cult that worshipped the Dark Lord as a deity. History War of the Last Alliance Morkash was among the goblins living in the Misty Mountains. He was a descendant of the soldier orcs that fought for Sauron in the War of Wrath and thus had authority over the lesser gongs in the colony. He was trained by an orkish shaman from the Black Land in the ways of sorcery and a little history of Middle-earth. He grew to greatly praise the ways of Sauron and viewed him a the ultimate manifestation of God. Therefore, when the Dark Lord began once again battling the Free Folk, Morkash led a war-band in raids upon the villages of Rohan. These attacks caught Gorthaur's attention and he sent messengers to the goblin chieftain. He was escorted to the Tower of Barad-dur in Mordor, where he personally met with the One. He knelt before the Master and pledged his allegiance to Him. Morkash was given the title of High Priest of the Eye, the leader of a Sauronite cult that worshipped Sauron as their deity. While the War of the Last Alliance raged on, he continued with slaughtering the Men who lived at the lower grounds of the Misty Mountains and led the charge against Lothlorien. The Battle of the Elven Forest was long and both goblins and elves perished, until Lady Galadriel arrived and forced the servants of the Great Enemy to flee in terror. The skirmish at Mount Doom also ended at the same time, with Sauron being defeated after losing his One Ring. Morkash planned to avenge his Lord and his chance came when Prince Isildur was travelling with an escort through a pass not far from the mountains. The orcs ambushed them and shot Isildur when he tried to swim far away from them. Unknown to them, the Gondorian had had the Ring, which was now on the bottom of the Anduin. War of the Ring Morkash was among the goblins that were now in the service of the wizard Saruman. He remained in the position of High Priest of the Eye and quickly rose to power as a member of Saruman's court, while also recruiting several Orcs of Isengard for his cult. He was also allowed to enter the Tower of Orthanc and due to his connection to the Dark Lord, bore witness to the sorcerer speaking with their Master through the ''palantir. ''He, Gazmog and Gurbash met with the wizard in the Tower once Gandalf the Grey was imprisoned and asked him what were Sauron's orders. Each of them was given a task to perform, with Morkash being put to oversee the work in the caverns: the breeding pits of the Uruk-hai, the forging of weapons and burning of the tree barks. He dispatched Jargash to lead the hunt for the Fellowship of the Ring, but the goblin and his war-band never returned as they had been slain by the Elves of Lothlorien on their way. The High Priest of the Eye also called more of his followers from the Misty Mountains to Isengard as they needed more man-power to fulfill Saruman's wish of making him an army that would please the Dark Lord. His relationship to the Master During the Battle of Helm's Deep, Saruman received the command from his master to send forth the 10.000 strong Uruk warriors against the Rohirrim, thus Isengard remained guarded only by the snaga goblins that served there under the wizard. They were attacked by the vengeful Ents, who destroyed much of wooden structures and stone walls, before breaking the dam. Morkash attempted to hide from the tree-men's wrath in one of the caverns, but he was swept away and died in the flood. Category:Isengard Orcs Category:Orcs Category:Servants of Saruman Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Goblins Category:Demon worshippers Category:Isengard Goblins